


A Walk In the Park

by iszy_chan



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Walks In The Park, a shit ton of OCs, all OCs apart from peter basically, and peter talking to little kids about how much he loves neverland is life, because peter in london is life, park walking, parks af, that is literally the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iszy_chan/pseuds/iszy_chan





	A Walk In the Park

Peter had decided to spend the day in London, pulling out fistfuls of grass in the Kyoto Japanese Garden in Holland Park before lying on his back, starting up at the clear sky. He knew people were staring at him, and occasionally he caught the murmur of voices commenting on either his clothes or what he was doing, but he couldn't care less. To them he was just a misguided child, but really he was the pirate-fighting, gang leader known as the one and only Peter Pan.

After a few hours of near-blissful lying in the sun, he felt a light tap on his leg, and sat up to see a small child looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hi there," he greeted cheerfully, grinning at the child and crossing his legs.

The little girl smiled back, plopping down on the grass beside him. "You wear funny clothes," she commented, wrinkling her nose as she looked down at his leaf green clothing, made entirely out of leaves and vines from the trees back in Neverland.

He matched her wrinkled nose, looking down at her own bright pink dress and orange sandals. "So do you."

The girl made a face at him. "Why do you wear leaves?"

"Because," Peter said, grinning again, "where I come from, we all wear leaves. They're really comfortable, you know."

"Really? Where do you live?"

Peter tapped his nose with his index finger suspiciously. "It's a secret."

The girl's face lit up. "Please tell me!" She shuffled closer to him, reaching up to him so he could whisper in her ear.

"Well," Peter pretended to think hard, teasing the girl, "okay then. I come from a magical place called Neverland."

"Magical?" the girl asked excitedly. "Are there fairies and princesses?"

"Yes, there are," Peter answered, satisfied with her enthusiasm. "But you can't tell anyone, okay? It's a secret place, and no one can know about it. Just you and me."

The girl nodded, and then paused. "So, if you come from a place with princesses, have you been kissed by one?" The girl only seemed to be a few years old, five at most, and Peter suspected that the idea of princesses and princes to her was just as magical as fairies.

Peter shook his head. "I don't want to be kissed ever in my life."

"Why not?"

"Because if you ever get kissed, you grow up, and I never want to grow up." Peter leaned back on his hands. "So what's your name?"

"Lucie," the little girl said, grinning again and flashing him the gap where her two front teeth should have been but weren't. "What's yours?"

Peter opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by a voice behind him.

"Lucie! What are you doing here? I told you to stay with your sister!"

Peter spun around and saw a woman standing behind him, a scowl on her face.

"Sorry, miss," Peter said, springing to his feet, "Lucie was just listening to my story about magical kingdoms."

"Oh, really?" the woman asked, surprised at his kindness. "Well, we have to go now. Lucie, where is your sister?"

Lucie shrugged, also springing to her feet.

The woman sighed. "Very well. Let's get going, we have to get home in time for dinner. We just need to find your sister."

"Maybe I could help!" Peter suggested, grinning. "I wouldn't want to leave you two searching. My family won't mind me being gone for a few minutes longer." He thought of the Lost Boys and how they would love to hear about his talk with an adult today. Their overall opinions on adults weren't very good, and although Peter didn't blame them, they did need to understand that some adults aren't as horrible as Captain Hook.

"You would do that?" The woman asked. "Thank you very much, er..."

"Peter," he answered, bowing low. "Peter Pan."

He followed them through the gardens, searching for a girl he didn't know anything about. After a few minutes, Lucie fell into step beside him, behind the woman he suspected was her mother. "Why did you tell Mummy that you were telling me a story?"

"Adults won't believe us," Peter whispered back. "They don't believe in Neverland."

Lucie nodded slowly. "Okay."

Peter looked to his left, seeing a tree that was taller than the others growing beside it. There were small pink flowers blooming along the long branches, swaying calmly in the light breeze. Behind the tree was a pond, a set of large rocks lined up along the water's edge. Sat on the smallest rock was a girl, no older than himself, who was hunched over a sketchpad. Her long, curly hazel hair was blowing in the wind, mirroring the blissful grace of the tree she was shaded under.

Lucie, upon seeing the girl, burst into a sprint towards her. "Bo!" She called cheerfully.

The girl looked up, turning towards her. She smiled before her eyes drifted to her mother, and it vanished from her perfectly featured face. She got to her feet, moving over to Peter and her mother, hanging her head in shame.

"Beatrice," her mother said sternly, and Peter guessed that was her full name. "I told you to look after your sister."

The girl nodded, clutching the sides of her sketchpad and pencils. "I know, I'm really sorry, but I just--"

"Lucie was with me," Peter cut in, seeing how helpless she looked. "She was watching her, but I was doing cartwheels on the other side of the pond, and Lucie came over to watch. Sorry for the confusion." He looked at Bo and winked, watching her face flush.

"Is that what happened?" Her mother asked her, not noticing the rosy red tint to her cheeks.

"Yes," Bo answered hesitantly, staring at the ground. "Er... yes. I let Lucie go over there, though. She asked me if she could."

Her mother nodded. "Very well. Let's see what your father says before we place punishments.Thank you for your help, Peter. Let's get home, you two." She turned to leave, not looking behind her to see if her daughters were following.

Peter learnt over to Bo, lowering his voice. "Never trust an adult, Bo. See you around."

"Thanks," Bo answered. "Will you be here next week?"

Peter shrugged. "Why not? Bye, Lucie." He waved at her as he began to walk backwards away from them, and Lucie grinned back.

"Have fun in Neverland," she stage-whispered, thankfully not loud enough for her mother to hear. "Bye!" She turned and grabbing Bo's hand, following her mother out of the park.

Peter quickly climbed a tree, watching the girls exit the park hand in hand behind their mother. The sketchbook was still tucked under Bo's arm, open on the page she was previously drawing on. He had to squint to sharpen his vision, but soon enough Peter saw what was on the page.

A boy, with dirty blonde hair and a green hat with a red father poking out of it, was lying on lush green grass, his pale firsts knotted in the shoots of grass and looking up at the sky.

"Huh," Peter mumbled to himself, feeling a smile tug at the edges of his mouth, "maybe a kiss from a girl wouldn't make me grow up."


End file.
